ernesto_vs_jacobfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Ortega
: "To renounce is to open the doors to anarchy" : —Daniel Ortega saying that he won't leave the power. Daniel Ortega is a main character and an antagonist. He is the dictatorial president of Nicaragua in the alternate timeline that was accidentally created when the team traveled back in time and saved his life during the 1970s war, he is also the leader of the Frente Sandinista de Liberacion Nacional (FSLN). He serves as the primary antagonist of the whole of of Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 and a recurring antagonist in Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2. Overview Personality (To be added) Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob In the original timeline, from an early age Daniel Ortega opposed ruling President Anastasio Somoza Debayle, widely recognized as a dictator, and became involved in the underground movement against his regime. Joining the Sandinistas as a student in 1963, Ortega's urban resistance activities led to his arrest in 1967. After his release in 1974, he also travelled to Cuba to receive training in guerilla warfare from Fidel Castro's Marxist–Leninist government. Ortega returned to Nicaragua in 1977, however he was killed by Somoza's men as soon as he returned in an ambush, his death resulted in the disbanding of the FSLN, as he couldn't be part of the insurrection faction that was needed to succeed. However, his death served as motivation for international countries to intervene in Nicaragua and also to national efforts, which lead to Somoza's regime end and the eventual founding of the unnamed government that Ernesto and Kuvira would later be part of. In the Timeline A, he was saved by Ernesto's crew and because he never died in that timeline, he played a crucial role in forming the Insurrectionist faction, which united the FSLN and sparked the mass uprisings of 1978-1979. After the Nicaraguan Revolution resulted in the overthrow and exile of Somoza's government, Ortega became leader of the ruling multipartisan Junta of National Reconstruction. In 1984, Ortega, the FSLN candidate, won Nicaragua's free presidential election with over 60 percent of the vote. His first period in office was characterized by a controversial program of nationalization, land reform, wealth redistribution and literacy programs. Daniel Ortega soon began adopting dictatorial styles, which according to multiple Nicaraguans, exceeded Somoza's dictatorship. In April 2018, student protests over a nature reserve fire expanded to cover an unpopular social security decree. The protesters were violently set upon by the state sponsored Sandinista Youth. Despite attempts by Ortega's government to hide the incident through censorship off all private-owned news outlets, photos and videos of the violence made their way to social media where they sparked outrage and urged more Nicaraguans to join in on the protests. Tensions escalated quickly, as police began using mustard gas canisters and rubber bullets, and eventually live ammunition on unarmed protesters. Authorities were also seen arming Sandinista Youth members with weapons to serve as paramilitary forces. Dozens of student protesters were subsequently killed. Despite the withdrawal of the unpopular decree, the protests continue, with most protesters demanding Ortega's and his cabinet's resignations. As the protests continue, support for the Ortega-Murillo regime dwindles. On May 30, during Nicaragua's Mother's Day, a march attended by over 300,000 people took place. It was held to honor the mothers of students killed in the recent protests. The demonstration was peaceful, attended by children, mothers and retirees. Yet Ortega's regime ordered sharpshooters, perched at the National Stadium to shoot indiscriminately at the marchers, resulting in the deaths of 15 civilians. This event has been dubbed by Nicaraguans as the "Mother's Day Massacre". As of July 3, 2018, the Death Toll has reached 309 people. With no peaceful solution in sight, Ortega clings to power despite the growing unrest. History Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 Daniel Ortega will appear in this story. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Daniel has killed: * Many unnamed soldiers and Somoza's men. * Numerous counts of unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationships (To be added) Appearances * Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 * Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Trivia (To be added) Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Lost in Time Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1 Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:FSLN Category:Leaders Category:The Government